Kitsune in the Window
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: A kitsune waited for a new master only to find a man with dark orbs stareing up at him luring him away, the kitsune was bought by this stranger and takken away. Ita/Naru, Dei/Naru, Pein/Naru, Sas/Naru
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Naruto

A low yawn escaped pale lips as deep blue orbs closed causing his head to drop on his cold smooth hands. His blue orbs opened halfway as he flopped his head to the side peering outside the metal bars to the cage he was forced into. This little figure in the cage once a free wild kitsune shape shifter, but he was captured at a young age and was far to defenseless to fight against the pouches. The young kitsune boy had a long orange fluffy tail and a pair of black ears that flickered at every sound made in the room of the exotic pet shop. The owner of the store had dressed him up in a low pink kimono that barely covered his bottom and allowed his tail to wag freely. Around his neck was a black leather collar with a yellow bell, around his ankles were ankle bracelets that jingled at

jingled at every step he took when he was allowed to stand. In his cage all he could do was sit up or lay, he could not stand. He was in display in the window of the pet shop and was the highest priced pet on the market in the exotic pet shop, but that was because he had been caught a few days ago and had not been used like most of the creatures here that were in the back room. After all the exotic pet shop was known for it's buyable pleasure pets.

Two cloaked figures walked down the street, one stopping short in front of the pet shop, a sly smirk forming on his lips, the light breeze pushing his blond bangs back a bit as he grabbed the black haired male by the shoulder, causing him to stop and tilt his head a bit, taking a quick glance around before walking into the store without a word, having caught site of the young kitsune boy, heading for the counter while Deidara, Itachi's blond comrade, stayed near the cage, examining him a bit with a small smirk.

The young blonde's black ears flickered back as he moved back against the cage his tale curling between his legs. His blue orbs filling with fear as he shivered.

"Hm. Itachi-kun, I think you should get this one, un." Deidara called over from his spot, looking over to Itachi, who now stood at the desk, glancing back some to Deidara before rolling his eyes, turning to the clerk.

A low growl escaped his pale lips his fangs showing now as he kept his blue orbs focused on the long haired blonde before him.

Deidara smirked again and turned back to the one in the cage, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. "Better not growl at 'Tachi-sama. He's not very nice when he feels threatened, un." Deidara warned with a snicker.

The kitsune growled louder leaping at the front of the cage where the man was taunting him quickly reaching out swiping his long claws along his chest cutting some of the fabric before retreating to the back of the cage with a piece of his cloak.

Deidara jumped back, his only visible eye narrowing as he moved back for the cage. "You little..." He jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder, pulling him back a bit. "You should know better than to tease, Deidara." Itachi's voice came in a calm tone, staring at the kit in the cage.

The young kitsune quickly laid down on his bedding his ears low his blue orbs locked with the older dark haired male. The kitsune could sense something enough that told him to stay down when near this man unlike the other male that taunted the poor kitsune, but he knew as long as he showed obedience towards the dark haired male he would be ok.

Deidara murred and folded his arms, stepping aside when he saw Itachi holding a key in his left hand, closing his eyes with a smirk.

A low whimper escaped his lips as he tried to move back against the cage his tail still between his legs.

Itachi unlocked the cage and held his hand out, his form blocking the exit from the cage fully, a warning look in his eyes for the boy to not try and run, though somewhat comfortingly calm at the same time.

The young kitsune moved slowly toward the dark haired male sensing no danger from him as he moved out of the cage crawling out moving under his cloak and wrapping his arms around him like a frightened child not wanting to be visible to anyone else.

Itachi tilted his head a bit, resting a hand on his head before gently pushing him back a couple of steps, slipping his cloak off and around the young kit's shoulders.

A small smiled formed on his pale lips as he tilted his head to the side causing his ears to flop.

"Alright, let's go." Itachi said, turning to Deidara, who pushed himself off the wall and nodded, sticking his tongue out at Naruto before exiting the place. Itachi shook his head and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, leading him from the place.

The young boy followed after his new master his feet jingling at ever step he took his deep blue orbs scanning the outside world. "What's my name master?"

"We'll wait till we get to where we're going to decide that...For now..." Itachi just shrugged a bit, looking down to him.

The young kitsune looked down sadly as he continued walking as he followed.

Deidara looked back some and smirked. "Aw, the kit's sad, 'Tachi-san, un. Can I comfort him?" He mocked, flinching at the glare Itachi shot him. "Knock it off, Deidara." He warned, moving his hand to the boy's head, ruffling his hair randomly.

Naruto moved into his hand letting out a soft murr as he rubbed up against his new master his tail wagging.

Itachi looked down to the kit and tilted his head ever so slightly, letting his hand remain on his head as he came to a stop, his eyes falling on the bells around his ankles, a slightly annoyed look forming. "Honestly, they think they're cute but they're annoying." He said, referring to the owner of the pet shop.

His little ears went down as he looked to his master unsure of what he meant not knowing he was talking about the bracelets.

Itachi knelt and managed to snap the bells off, not worrying about the bracelets in general before standing once more, tossing one to Deidara, shoving the other in his pocket before resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder again and continued walking, saying nothing more.

The little kitsune said nothing else as he followed along side his master.

Hours passed and night was starting to fall, Deidara stretching his arms over his head as he stifled a small yawn, looking up to the new scenery of the forest before glancing back to Itachi, who seemed to be a little tired as well, stopping in his tracks. "Hey, 'Tachi-san, Maybe we should stop here for a rest. We could reach the base by nightfall tomorrow if we leave first thing in the morning, un." Itachi stopped now and debated this, glancing to the blond boy at his side before shaking his head. "A little bit further and then we'll stop to rest."

"I can keep walking master." The young kitsune spoke up in a tired tone, it was evident that the kitsune was tired, but he wanted to be strong for his master and show that he wasn't weak.

Itachi kept on walking once more, glancing to the kit. "Even so, we all need rest soon." He explained, glancing to Deidara, who murred and started to whine under his breath.

The young kitsune nodded lightly as he moved closer to his master rubbing up against him purring.

Itachi blinked a couple of times, watching the kitsune a bit before patting his head gently, giving Deidara a look that said shut up, and he did.

A low yawn escaped his lips as he started rubbing his eyes.

Itachi glanced down at him and stopped, dropping the bag that was around his shoulders. "Alright, Deidara, you can quit whining. We're going to stop here and rest." He said, glancing to said blond, who nodded and went to set up camp.

The young kitsune slowly looked up to the dark haired male his deep blue orbs filled with uncertainty. "... Master can I go get stuff to make a nest to sleep in...?"

"I'll go with you, incase." He said, always being one to be on the safe side.

The young kitsune tilted his head to the side. "... I'll come back master I belong to you... I know better not to run from a man like you... I can sense how powerful you are..."

Itachi debated for a very short moment before ruffling his hair once more, gently. "If you start getting too far, I'll come after you. If you take off to try and run, you'll regret it." He warned, moving to sit against the tree that wasn't too far to his left, watching Naruto carefully.

The young kitsune smiled happily as he ran or to get his belongings to make a little nest for himself.

Deidara finished up with the tents and glanced over, tilting his head a bit. "Too trusting, un. What if he would just take off, un?" Itachi murred and ignored the question, keeping watch over the younger blond. "He knows better."

The kitsune moved over into the forest gathering his things he needed for his bedding moving closer and closer into the woods.

Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit. "Kit!" He called in a warning voice, loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto blinked and stood strait up and moved back towards his master's voice holding long blades of fresh grass.

He relaxed a bit once more and closed his eyes a bit.

Naruto moved holding his grass his head low. "... I'm sorry... The grass... I just wanted to get the good stuff..."

"If you want to, then I'm going with you. You're not allowed out of my site." Itachi said in a much calmer tone of voice, looking up from his spot to the kit.

"... I got enough for tonight master..." Naruto spoke looking to him. "... Maybe when I'm not beside you I should have my bells on my feet so you can hear me..."

Itachi nodded and pushed himself up. "Maybe."

"Where are we sleeping so I can lay my bedding down?"

"We're sleeping in the blue tent, Deidara's got the red one." Itachi informed, walking for the blue tent. Deidara had already crawled into his and was laying down, listening to the two outside.

"... Can I bring my bedding inside... Or do you want me to sleep outside the tent on a leash?"

"Inside. I'm not a heavy sleeper, but I'd feel better if you were in hearing range." He said, glancing back some, holding the opening open for him.

"... So my bedding is ok to bring inside...?"

He nodded a bit, forcing back a small yawn.

Naruto smiled and moved into the tent plopping his grass in the corner of the tent.

Itachi followed in behind and rested back after laying a blanket down to separate himself from the grass beneath him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he slowly transformed into his fox form pouncing down onto his bed curling up.

Itachi blinked a couple of times, sitting up on his elbows and staring at Naruto, curiosity getting the better of him at the moment.

Naruto let out a low yawn as he nuzzled into the grass for warmth his tail falling over his nose.

Itachi shook his head and laid back down, finally noting the bell around Naruto's neck, closing his eyes.

Naruto was already fast asleep in his little pile of grass.

As hours passed Naruto woke up and moved out of the tent still in his fox form as the bell dangled.

Itachi groaned a bit and rolled over to his side, opening his eyes a bit to see that Naruto wasn't in his bed. He sat up, eyes narrowed, and stood, moving from the tent.

Naruto walked sleepily towards the woods moving behind a tree.

Itachi remained where he stood, his sharingan activated, and remaining put for a short moment before purposely making sure Naruto knew he was there.

Naruto closed his eyes as he lifted his leg barely to let out a little wiz that woke him from his sleep.

He started forward, pausing after a few steps, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

Naruto's ears flickered hearing footsteps putting his leg down he turned moving fromn behind the tree stopping when he saw Itachi. His head tilting to the side a little confused.

"Next time, wake me up and let me know, so I'm not assuming the worst out of you." He somewhat warned, opening his eyes again.

Naruto lowered his head laying flat on the ground submissively.

"Good. Come on, if you're finished." He said, nodding back to the tent.

Naruto moved quickly his tail between his legs moving and laying down on the bed of grass.

Itachi followed behind and sat down, pulling a book from his bag, starting to read in the little bit of light he had.

Naruto crawled close to him licking his hand slowly.

He blinked and looked over, tilting his head as he lowered the book, moving one hand to pet Naruto's head.

Naruto closed his eyes letting out a soft murring sound.

Itachi continued to pet him, sitting the book aside, tilting his head a bit more.

He moved closer to him transforming back into his human form.

Itachi let his hand slide gently from Naruto's head down to his shoulder, tilting his head a bit closer towards the other's.

Naruto tilted his head to the side a bit confused.

"I'm curious...As to how they got you to cooperate so well." He said, mainly to himself, leaning a bit closer so his lips brushed against Naruto's in a light touch.

Naruto's ears flickered back feeling his master's lips brush against his. "... It's easy when you've been abandoned by your own kind..."

"I see..." He slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him a bit closer. "Naruto..." Itachi spoke in a lower tone.

Naruto looked up blinking slightly. "... Is that my name...?"

Itachi nodded and ruffled his hair.

Naruto smiled murring softly. "Thank you master."

Itachi nodded once more and sat back, closing his eyes once more. "We have to get up soon."

"Then rest master and I'll lay by you and protect you."

Itachi gave a small nod and laid back, his hand still resting on Naruto's shoulder, now moving to pet his head once more.

Naruto closed his blue orbs halfway as he moved resting his head against his master's chest.

Itachi was back to sleep in no time.

Naruto stayed awake the whole time until Itachi woke from his sleep.

A couple hours later, Itachi woke up slowly about to sit up when he felt the weight on his chest, looking down and patting Naruto's head. "I'm up now."

Naruto moved away from him crawling out of the tent smiling and stretching.

Itachi was right behind him, slipping on his extra cloak, seeing Deidara was already up, three sticks with fish sticking out of the fire that was going again.

Naruto walked alongside his master obediently.

"I went ahead and got us a snack before we went out, un." Deidara said with a yawn, stretching and falling back. Itachi nodded and sat in front of the fire, reaching for one of the sticks, handing it to Naruto. "Here"

Naruto blinked a few times his tail wagging back and forth. "Thank you Master!"

Itachi nodded and eyed Deidara a bit before getting his own from the fire, closing his eyes. "How late were you up, Deidara?" Said blond murred and shook his head. "Too late, un."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he ate some of the fish happily. "What were you doing?"

"I just couldn't sleep, un." Deidara half whined, sitting up a bit before slouching forward.

Naruto let to a low yawn as he clung to his master with his free hand.

"We're leaving in five minutes." Itachi informed the others, sitting the half eaten fish to the side as Deidara nodded.

"Can master carry me?" Naruto looked up with sleepy eyes.

Itachi looked back down at him and gave a small nod, tilting his head. "Is my other cloak back in the tent, Naruto?" He asked, remembering he hadn't gotten it from the blond before they fell asleep. Deidara quirked a brow and stood, stretching his arms over his head once more.

Naruto nodded and moved fetching it from the tent bringing it back to Itachi smiling.

Itachi offered a very small smile and stood, wrapping the cloak back around Naruto's shoulders, buttoning it up.

Naruto smiled as he watched intently on how his master was buttoning his cloak up smiling brightly like a little child watching his parent help him into an outfit a small giggle escaping his pale lips. "Thank you master."

Itachi glanced up when he was finished with a small nod, turning so his back was to Naruto now, still knelt. "Come on and I'll carry you."

"I can turn into my other form so I'm light enough for you to carry master."

He glanced back and gave another nod, standing up then. "Alright then."

Naruto wagged his tail happily before transforming into his fox form.

Itachi leaned down a bit and picked him up, glancing over towards Deidara, who nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "Ready when you are, un."

Naruto curled up in the cloak letting out a low murring sound.

Itachi started walking first, Deidara walking close behind, moving his arms behind his head and staring off into space. "So, you named it Naruto, un?" Itachi glanced back a bit. "It is a he, and yes."

Naruto peaked out from under the cloak looking toward the long haired blonde.

Deidara smirked a bit and tilted his head. "So there is a human in that empty shell, un." Itachi closed his eyes and his brow twitched, gently petting Naruto a bit as he kept walking.

Naruto sunk back into the cloak at the comment the other had made curling in and hiding in the cloak not wanting to be seen anymore.

Deidara moved to their side, tilting his head a bit, staring down at Naruto some. "So, 'Tachi-san...How do you think others will react?" Itachi just shrugged and continued to pet Naruto.

Naruto shivered slightly as he bit down on Itachi's cloak playfully.

Out of reaction, Itachi pulled his arm back, looking down to the kit with a questioning look, moving his hand a bit closer once more.

Naruto nipped playfully now growling.

Deidara's eyes narrowed a bit and he stood straight, watching the amused look on Itachi's face as he pulled his hand back just out of Naruto's reach, though there was a warning look in the Uchiha's eyes.

Naruto didn't watch his master's eyes as he lounged forward tried to bite his hand once more growling a bit louder in a playful tone.

Itachi pulled his hand out of the way and stopped, kneeling down and putting his hand on top of Naruto's head. "Bite me and you won't like the consequences." He warned, picking him back up carefully.

Naruto blinked slightly confused at what he said a low whimper escaped his lips as he looked at him sadly.

Itachi met his gaze and returned to petting his head, turning his attention to where he was walking now.

Naruto laid down and settled down his head hanging over watching Deidara.

Deidara was currently playing with a clay sculpture, tossing it up and catching it before glancing from the corner of his eyes, tilting his head a bit.

Naruto let out a low playful bark.

Deidara smirked and tossed it up, making a hand sign as the bird started to fall towards the ground. Before it fell past Deidara's shoulders, the clay wings started to flap a bit as the clay bird flew over and landed on Naruto's nose. "If you make that go off, Deidara..." Itachi warned, glancing over to Deidara, who shrugged and watched Naruto's reaction.

A smile formed on his lips as he swatted playfully at the clay bird not paying attention to either person as they talked. Naruto played blissfully unaware.

The bird moved just out of Naruto's reach flying in a taunting circle while Deidara snickered a bit.

Naruto hunched up a little bit his tail going up as he moved into a pouncing position before leaping out of Itachi's arms at the clay bird.

The bird didn't have time to move out of the way in time, though moved from under the kit, flying out of Naruto's reach as Itachi let his arms drop, watching with the smallest amount of amusement on his face.

Naruto crashed onto the ground hard a low whimper escaping his lips as he struggled to push himself up off the ground to chase after the bird a low growl escaping his lips as he chased after.

The bird flew up above the two Akatsuki members' heads circling before erupting in a small explosion, Deidara folding his arms behind his head with a smirk. "That was fun, un."

Naruto sat down after watching the bird explode a bit of sadness formed as he looked up to his master letting out a low cry.

Itachi stopped and shot Deidara a glare. "What, un?!" Deidara questioned, tilting his head. "At least I didn't set it off in his face, un." Itachi rolled his eyes and pulled the bell from his pocket, tossing it on the ground, watching it roll a few feet past Naruto. "It's no wonder the Leader won't let you have a pet." Itachi shot. "Play with that on the way." He said to Naruto now.

Naruto just watched it roll towards him, but didn't move to chase after. Naruto changed back into his human form standing up walking up picking the bracelet. "... I wanted to kill the bird and give it to master as a present..."

Itachi blinked and whacked Deidara over the head after he laughed. "It was clay." He said, walking up to Naruto, patting his before he kept walking. "Come on."

Naruto followed after Itachi latching onto his hand. "... Is... Master disappointed I didn't kill it...?"

"Not at all." Itachi said, glancing down for a short moment before turning back to where he was going, Deidara following once again behind the two, eyeing Naruto.

Naruto smiled happily as he looked up to his master tugging lightly at his hand. "Do I get to sleep with master?"

Itachi nodded slightly.

Naruto smiled wagging his tail even more as he moved rubbing up against him.

In turn, Itachi pet his head, hearing Deidara mutter something under his breath, glancing back. "I didn't say anything, un..." He lied, sweat dropping.

Naruto looked back his ears flopping over to the side a bit confused.

Deidara gave an innocent smile and looked ahead, pushing his bangs away from his eye, pushing on a button a couple of times. "Another four hours and we'll be there, un." Itachi nodded and turned back ahead of himself again.

Naruto looked back up to his master a smile forming. "Does master want me to go hunt food for him?"

Itachi glanced around, then nodded and stopped, turning to him, his eyes flashing red. "Remember your way back, and don't go too far. Deidara will be able to watch you from here with that scope." He said, pointing to Deidara.

Naruto stepped back shaking badly. "... Master I wouldn't betray you... I might get lost while on the hunt, but if he can see then you can come get me..."

"Good. Twenty minutes and then I'm coming after you." Was all Itachi said before leaning back against a tree. Deidara tilted his head a bit and glanced to Naruto some with a smirk. "Hurry, un."

Naruto let out a low growl toward Deidara not liking the respect Deidara was showing toward him. He moved and transformed into his fox form running off into the forest on the hunt for some pray.

Deidara smirked and kept his bangs pushed back, adjusting the magnification the scope was set to keep a watch on him. "He doesn't like me, does he, Itachi-san, un?" Itachi looked up from his spot, tempted to throw something at Deidara. "You're immature. I can see why."

Naruto slowed down once he spotted a small chipmunk that was working hard on eating his acorn a smirk formed as he stalked upon the creature. Before he had a chance to pounce on his prey flapping could be heard and before he had time to act a falcon had swopped down and attacked the young kitsune his claws leaving a few gashes on his side.

Deidara jumped and winced, turning to Itachi. "Hey, the kit just got attacked, un. Five minutes away." Itachi pushed himself up and hurried off to get Naruto.

Naruto moved back up to his feet struggling as blood began to drip down from his open wounds. As the falcon moved in to attack again the kitsune moved out of the way trying to attack the large winged bird with sharp claws.

Itachi moved from the bushes, a kunai already on track, aimed for the falcon.

Naruto moved biting down on the bird's leg before the bird flung him back into a tree, but before the bird could kill the kitsune a kunai struck him sending him into the opposing tree.

Itachi moved over to Naruto, tearing off part of the bottom of his cloak, gently starting to wrap his wounds.

Naruto whimpered as he changed into his human form. "... I failed you master..." Tears formed as he laid still on the ground.

"Don't worry about it." Itachi said, finishing up and gently picking him up, heading back to where Deidara was waiting.

"... I didn't kill anything to make you proud of me..." He whispered out.

"You'll have your chances once we get back to the base, Naruto." Itachi spoke, keeping his eyes dead ahead.

Naruto nodded faintly as he rested his head against his master's chest.

Itachi finally made it back to where Deidara was waiting before they started back towards the base.

Naruto stayed quiet while in his master's arms.

Once they reached the base, Itachi kept walking, heading for a spare room when Tobi jumped up with a smile behind his orange mask. "A pet! Can I see him?!" Deidara sweat dropped and watched Itachi as he kept walking. "No. He's hurt, and if anyone steps into the room, I'll personally see to their demise."

Naruto clung to the older dark haired male shaking badly.

Tobi whined, but sat back obediently and watched as Itachi carefully carried the young kitsune towards the back. Itachi looked down at Naruto some, finally coming to a door and pushing it open with his foot, walking him over to the bed and sitting him down on top of it, turning to get his medical supplies.

Naruto laid quietly on the bed as he watched his master with his blue orbs.

He got what was needed and turned back to Naruto, moving to sit on the bed with him before starting to tend to the kit's wounds.

Naruto sat up slowly so Itachi could have better access to his side. "... I'm sorry I couldn't kill my prey master... I really tried to..."

"You're fine. Don't worry about it so much. It'll only make it worse on your wounds." Itachi said, looking up a bit to meet Naruto's blue orbs with his own, coal black ones.

"... Master can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"... Are the other men here my masters too... Cause I only want you..."

Itachi shook his head and started to wrap the wound. "I'm your only master. Unless I have to leave on another mission. Then I'll entrust you to someone for the short time. Otherwise..." He trailed as he finished up.

"I only answer to you and only you. Right master?"

"Right." Itachi replied, pushing himself off the bed. "You need to eat...What do you prefer?"

"... I don't deserve to eat, I couldn't provide for my master..." Naruto looked down his ears dropping flat.

Itachi murred and crossed his arms. "How do you expect to please me if you're weak from not eating?"

"... I'm sorry..." The little kitsune looked up.

"As I thought. Now, what do you prefer?" Itachi asked once more.

"... I like fish master."

"Alright then. Stay put. I'll keep the door locked, incase someone wants to try and sneak in. I'll call through the door when I get back, don't answer it unless you hear my voice." Itachi said, walking for the door now.

"Can I follow master to learn?" Naruto tilted his head to the side his ears flopping over.

Itachi paused at the door and glanced back, taking a short moment to think. "If you can walk without falling over, then yes."

Naruto nodded lightly as he followed after his master smiling. "You can show me off master and they won't be able to touch your pet."

A small smirk formed on Itachi's lips as he gently rested his hand on Naruto's head. "If I did that, there'd be a lot of fighting."

"But it wouldn't be our problem, if they wanted pets they can go buy their own."

"Eventually it would become my problem...Our leader doesn't tolerate fighting over such small things, as he would put it..."

"... I'm not some small thing, I have needs just like anyone else too master." Naruto looked up.

Itachi ruffled the top of Naruto's head a bit and looked back down at him. "Like I said, as our leader would have put it." He said, leading the young kit into the kitchen with him.

Naruto followed close to his master wagging his tail back and forth. "... Is it ok if I talk like that master...?"

"If you don't do it too often and start back talking me, then I see no problem with it."

"I wasn't trying to back talk you or anything I just wanted to answer you back."

"Then there's no problem with you talking like that." Itachi said, moving towards the stove after gathering what was needed to cook.

Naruto watched curiously his ears perking up. "Master I'm going to learn how to hunt so I can bring you big animals back so you can eat them."

Itachi quirked a brow and looked back at Naruto some. "I have better plans for you. You'll find out later though, after you're healed."

Naruto nodded lightly totally oblivious to what he meant. "Master one day I'll be strong enough to kill a big deer for you!"

Itachi shook his head lightly as he started to cook.

A smile formed as he watched his master carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed and Itachi was sitting out in the so called front room while he allowed Tobi to play dress up with Naruto. Tobi smiled a bit, Naruto being the only one to see his true face, his mask laying on the bed, putting the finishing touches on Naruto's face. He had put light blue eye shadow on the young kit, topped with a bit of blush and black eyeliner. He stood up when he was finished with the make up and turned to grab the kimono Konan had made. It was black and adorned with red clouds outlined in white to match the Akatsuki cloaks. "Alright, Naruto! Now, change into this and we're all finished!" He chirped, holding the kimono out to said boy.

Naruto nodded and moved sliding into the short kimono that came barely down his mid thigh. A smile formed as he tied the then lace around his waist as he moved wagging his tail a bit as he looked up to Tobi. "I'm going to go show master!" Naruto spoke up as he moved running off to the front part pouncing onto his master his tail wagging even more. "Master do I look pretty!?"

Tobi nodded and grabbed his mask before slowly following after. Itachi jumped when the young kit jumped into his lap, having not expected it, blinking a few times. "Hello! I think you look pretty. I wanna play, Naru-chan." Hidan's voice sounded as said man smirked.

Itachi growled and wrapped a protective arm around Naruto, but nodded. "Of course you do. Did Tobi do this?" He asked as said one walked into the room with a small laugh.

Naruto nodded lightly as he looked back p to Hidan. "Do you want to play dress up too?" Naruto spoke not knowing what the sick man was trying to get at when he spoke to the kit causing the dark haired older teen to get protective about his property.

"You could say that." Hidan said, his smirk growing a bit. Itachi closed his eyes and murred. "Hidan, I'm not going to tell you this every time Naruto and Tobi play dress up. One more perverted comment out of your mouth and I'll rip your tongue out." He said as calmly as he possibly could before opening his eyes and getting Naruto to look at him. "Hidan's not allowed to play with you, kay? Remember, only Konan and Tobi can play dress up with you. Other than that, who's the only other person allowed to play with you?"

"You're the only one allowed to play with me and do whatever you please to me." Naruto chirped up wagging his tail more as he sat in his master's lap. Slowly his ears perked up as he looked down. "Master why are you poking me?"

Deidara was smirking in the corner and damn near choked on his drink when he heard Naruto ask the question and coughed to cover up a laugh. Itachi sweat dropped and patted Naruto's head. "Come on...Let's go play, Naruto." He said, lifting the kit off his lap and standing, hearing Deidara laughing as said blond moved into the kitchen.

Naruto nodded as he followed after his master holding his hand like a lost child his tail swaying back and forth. "What are we going to play master?"

"We'll see." Itachi replied, closing his hand around Naruto's as he walked.

Naruto stayed quiet as he followed his master back to his room where Naruto would get to sleep sometimes.

Once they were there, Itachi shut and locked his door, tossing his cloak to the side.

Naruto watched blinking. "Are we going to take a nap?"

Itachi shook his head as he stared down at Naruto. "We're gonna play a new game." He said, leaning down to Naruto's height and resting his hand on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto smiled brightly giving a hard nod. "Ok master!"

Itachi offered a small smile and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Naruto's for a short moment. "No matter what, just go along with it." He added after he pulled back from the kiss.

Naruto blushed lightly as he looked at the dark haired teen nodding lightly. "Yes master."

"Good." Itachi rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder, slipping it under the kimono and pushing it aside so it hung loosely off his shoulder, his other hand moving to undo the lace that held the kimono shut.

Naruto shivered at his touch as he watched his master start to undress him.

Itachi shifted a bit after getting the lace untied and moved his hand up to undo his pants to relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure that was pushing back on his erection, leading Naruto back towards the bed.

Naruto moved back towards the bed sitting back on the bed his blue orbs watching his master curiously.

Itachi leaned down once more, nipping lightly at Naruto's neck. "I'm going to explain something to you, then I want you to do me a favor." He whispered.

Naruto nodded lightly as he let out a soft purr. "Yes master..."

Itachi ran his right hand gently up Naruto's thigh, the back of his hand brushing lightly against Naruto's member as he continued to nip at the boy's neck and collar bone. "Just relax for me."

Naruto shivered as he moved laying back on the bed as his master moved at his neck and lower thigh.

Itachi leaned with him, using his free hand to keep him held up, along with his knee after propping it between Naruto's legs, against the bed. He used his right hand and brushed his fingers over Naruto's member ever so lightly, leaving a trail of light kisses down his chest and stomach.

Naruto let out a soft purring sound when his master stroked his member lightly his blue orbs closing halfway.

Itachi smirked inwardly, beginning to message the sensitive area lightly.

Naruto's purrs only grew louder.

Before too long, Itachi felt the boy become fully erect and moved down his body, holding it in his hand still, licking the tip, glancing up to him a bit.

Naruto jumped a little startled by his licking.

"Relax, Naruto. I promise I won't hurt you." Itachi spoke, gently resting his left hand on said one's hip.

Naruto blushed and nodded lightly.

Itachi offered a small smile before turning back to the erect member in his hand, licking the tip once more before gently taking it into his mouth, closing his eyes.

A shiver ran over his body as his tail began to wag violently from the pleasure he was recieving.

Itachi slowly slid his mouth further down Naruto's length, letting go of it with his hand, instinctively grabbing a light hold on the boy's tail.

A low yelp escaped when his tail had been pulled.

Itachi lightened his hold on Naruto's tail, giving a soft moan against the boy's erection as he pulled his head back, sucking lightly on his way down the length.

Naruto could feel a bit of tension forming down below as he could feel his body get closer.

Itachi wrapped his tongue around Naruto's member a bit as he slid back up the length. Keeping his tongue where it was, he pulled back down, sucking a bit harder this time, shifting ever so slightly in his spot.

Naruto couldn't help, but let out a loud moan when he felt his body finally release.

Itachi smirked a bit as he pulled his head back, swallowing the contents that were in his mouth, not really caring to get it on his floor, being somewhat of the neat freak he was. He stood and moved to his bedside table, pulling a drawer open and pulling out a small tube of lubricant, glancing back to Naruto. "Game's not over. Remove the kimono."

Naruto panted slightly as he gave a faint nod struggling to his feet as he allowed the kimono to fall to the floor.

"Now, lay back on the bed and lay on your stomach. You can rest your head on my pillows." He said, closing the drawer and sitting the tube on the table, letting his pants slide off his waist.

Naruto nodded lightly as he crawled back onto the bed laying flat on his stomach his tail slowly wagging back and forth.

Hours had passed and Naruto had fallen asleep. Itachi got up and started from the room, slipping his cloak back around his shoulders as he left.

Naruto shifted in his sleep a low murr escaping his pale lips as he smiled.

Itachi glanced back when he heard the soft murr, a small smile forming before fading as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly when he heard the door shut.

Itachi walked down the hall, his calm composure back.

Naruto shifted slightly before moving over pulling his kimono back on over his body.

Once he reached the front room, all eyes fell on him and Deidara smirked. "So, Itachi. Did ya have fun, un?" Itachi shot him a dirty look and said nothing.

Naruto peeked out of the door before moving out his tail between his legs.

Konan stopped just beside Itachi's door and tilted her head, clearing her throat. "Naru-chan? Something wrong?"

"... My bottom kind of hurts..." Naruto looked down slowly.

Konan tilted her head a bit. "How come?" She asked, kneeling.

"... Master was playing with me..."

"Oh. I see." She offered a small smile and stood, putting her hand on his back gently. "Would you like to go out into the front room with me?"

Naruto nodded lightly. "... Do you think master will ever let me outside... I see you guys get to come and go..., but he never lets me outside..."

"Huh? Probably not unless it's just out in the garden or something... Itachi is funny about that stuff and his possessions." Konan said with a shrug, leading him down the hall.

Naruto followed after her his blue orbs watching the ground. "... I haven't got to make a bed for myself in a long time..."

"I'm sure Itachi will let you tonight. I'll talk to him in a bit."

Naruto nodded lightly as he looked up slowly.

Konan smiled back down at him and patted his head, looking up when they reached the front room. Naruto looked up to Itachi his ears perking up a bit.

Itachi looked over and waved at them both, smiling ever so slightly and waving Naruto over. "You didn't sleep long."

Naruto moved over and climbed up into his lap and settled down resting his head against his master's chest.

Konan watched this a bit before moving to sit in the chair Deidara had been occupying a little earlier. Itachi wrapped an arm around the kit in his lap and closed his eyes.

"... Master... When can I go back outside...?" Naruto slowly lifted his head back up. "... You bought a wild pet... and the wild pet needs to play outside for a little bit once in awhile..."

Itachi was about to protest when Konan spoke up. "The garden is completely sealed off. At least let him out in the garden."She said.

He gave a small nod and sighed a bit. "I guess tonight, if you want."

Naruto's ears perked up as he smiled leaning up licking his master's cheek.

Itachi let a small smile form and pet his head a bit.

"Thank you master... You know I'm a good pet and would never run away from you, so I thought... Letting me outside would be a nice treat..."

--Later on that week--

Naruto sat in Itachi's room his tail thumping back and forth in an irritated fashion as he watched his dark haired master prepare for his trip while in his master's room.

Itachi placed the last thing in his bag and turned to Naruto some, tilting his head. "I shouldn't be gone that long. Stop pouting." He said, walking over and patting his head. "I'll even let Konan let you outside in the garden the whole time if you want."

"... ANd I can stay out there... All night and day if I wanted? I'd feel safer that way."

Itachi nodded. "Mhm. But someone's gonna have to check on you, of course." He added, letting his hand fall to his side.

"I only want Konan to check on me, I'll even give her a present if I catch a bird."

"Alright then...But I dunno if she'd like a bird. Remember how she taught how to make a flower halo?" Itachi asked, motioning for Naruto to follow him as he started for the door.

"... Yeah, but you didn't seem to happy about me putting it on your head..."

"Konan and I are different. I highly doubt she'll mind..."

Naruto nodded lightly as he followed. "... How long will you be..."

"At most a week and a half." Itachi said, knocking on Konan's door once they reached her room.

Naruto looked down nodding faintly.

Konan pulled her door open and tilted her head. "Leaving again?" She asked, receiving a nod. "And I was wanting to know if Naruto could stay out in the garden until I got back." She nodded with a small smile. "Of course. And I suppose you want me to check on him occasionally?" He nodded. "Alright then."

Naruto slowly leaned forward wrapping his arms around his master tightly clinging to him as he buried his face in his chest.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and rubbed his back a bit. "I'm not gonna be gone forever, promise." He said, trying to cheer the kit up a bit.

"... Will master bring his pet home a present... If I'm good...?" Naruto slowly looked up to his master.

"Of course." Itachi replied, petting his head a bit.

Naruto let out a soft purring sound as he closed his blue orbs.

"Alright, I have to go, Naruto." He said, leaning to his height and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Be good and I'll be back as soon as possible."

Naruto looked to him sadly and nodded as his head lowered.

Itachi let his hand slide to his side and nodded to Konan before turning to walk off.

Naruto stayed where he was only to look up to watch his master leave.

Konan smiled a bit and rested against her door frame. "Whenever you're ready to go outside."

"... I'm ready... Will it be ok to sleep out there in my fox form... You know I wouldn't try anything sneaky."

"Of course." Konan said with a small smile, pushing herself off the wall, starting to lead him towards the gardens.

Naruto smiled happily as he wagged his tail following after her.

After a five minute walk, she pushed the doors open to reveal the overly sized garden she kept when she was back at the base, stepping aside to let Naruto run on out.

Naruto moved quickly to the garden running into the large lilies to pounce onto one of his outside toys.

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh and watch him before grabbing the hose to water down some of the flowers since it hadn't rained for a couple days.

Naruto came back shortly with a curious look upon his face before looking up to her. "Can you teach me how to plant I want to grow a pretty flower for Itachi..."

She turned to look at him some and nodded a bit with a small smile. "Sure. There's a basket over there on the ledge with a few packets of seeds. Grab one of those packets and when I'm finished, I'll teach you."

Naruto smiled happily wagging his tail as he turned and ran off going through the seed packets in the basket picking through a few before grabbing a packet of sunflower seeds. He ran back over smiling happily.

She had finished by the time he got back and smiled back, leading him out to an empty spot in the field.

Naruto followed her with a smile on his face. "You think Itachi will like them...?"

"Uh huh." Konan said with a small smile.

Last resort

butterfly


End file.
